


Rings

by Elizabethmonett



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethmonett/pseuds/Elizabethmonett





	Rings

Chloe Graywood is an ambitious girl as they might say.Harry Potter,The Golden Four as they are called are her friends.Caught up with her studies during second year she gets put onto the quidditch team.The boys who had bullied her are the same boys she has to play quidditch with.Well at least one of them,Malfoy.Diane warns her to not go near him.But there's a knot forming in her stomach telling her that maybe she likes Malfoy? 3rd year comes along and she's off the quidditch team,but is dragged back by her teacher.Only this time she stays on the quidditch team.Malfoy seems a bit flirty this year she sees.So she puts up with his little game throughout the year.Friendships are made and relationships began.Graywood's years at Hogwarts we're gonna be a lot more better than expected.


End file.
